The Wyvern's Key
by xXRaBiDWoLfShAdOw-YZ-1996Xx 2
Summary: It's been nearly a year since Sora and co. defeated Xemnas, but now, a new threat is rising. Someone is, again, trying to resurrect Kingdom Hearts. Who? The answer to this can only be found in a very precious treasure: The Wyvern's Key. R&R! Slight SoKai


Ok, so I was encouraged to do this doo-hicky after my old story got deleted

Ok, so I was encouraged to do this doo-hicky after my old story got deleted…and, well, yeah. Enjoy!

For those of you who don't know, my old story was "My School, The Pokemon Way".

But…I lost the password to that account.

So DON'T ACCUSE ME OF PLAGARISM!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

--

"ROXAS! ROXAS! ROXAS!!"

The shouts of many audience members could be heard as the defending Struggle champion, Roxas, faced off against his opponent, a large, burly kid who looked as though he was part of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee. He yelled and leapt forwards while raising his club, preparing to strike.

Roxas merely sidestepped and the boy fell over, dropping his club and a few orbs. He grabbed his club again and stood up, swinging wildly at Roxas.

He blocked the blows with one hand and yawned with the other. Then he slid across the floor and attacked from behind. He released a flurry of stabs and swings with his club, and the boy soon lost all of his orbs while the combo continued. In the end, the boy fell off the stage, and Roxas raised his club in the air in victory.

"Alright! That was a stunning display of swordsmanship! Next up is the champion, Roxas," At that point everybody screamed Roxas' name "In a tag team battle with his other half, Sora! They are going against…Seifer and Setzer! Ready, guys?" The judge announced.

"Err…wait! I…kinda forgot the rules! Eheh..." Sora said uneasily. Roxas stared at him. The judge said, "No problem! How bout' a refresher of the rules, guys?" They nodded.

"Alright, so this is how it goes. Each participant has 50 orbs, totaling up to a 100 per team and 200 for the battle. Attack the opponent with your club to make them drop orbs. If at any time a participant loses all 50 orbs and has no more to pick up on the stage, he or she is disqualified. Also, if a participant has 10 orbs or less and falls off the stage, he or she is also disqualified. The participant's orbs are then passed on to his teammate. If a participant falls off the stage while holding more than 10 orbs, he has to give up 10 orbs, which will be split up between the two opposing team's members. The team loses if both participants are disqualified. Okay?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" Sora said. "So, you ready?" The judge shouted.

The four participants drew their clubs and got into their ready positions. "Ready as ever!" Roxas called.

Then the siren blared.

Sora and Roxas ran forward, while Setzer remained stationary. Seifer ran forward and immediately got knocked off the stage, dropping 10 orbs as he went sprawling down. He immediately got up and jumped back on the stage, only to be caught in a combo by Sora and sent flying back to square one, this time losing all his orbs and getting disqualified.

"Useless boy…" Setzer muttered, as Roxas ran over to face him. He threw his club like a boomerang, and confused Roxas as he turned around, looking for the club. Setzer ran over and began punching and kicking Roxas, making him drop orbs. As his club came flying back, Setzer dealt the finishing move and knocked Roxas off the stage, making him drop all but 7 of his orbs. As Roxas slammed into the cold floor of the Sandlot, he dropped his club and passed his remaining orbs to Sora.

"Finish him…for me." He seethed. Sora nodded, and leapt forward. Setzer quickly swung his club, and Sora parried the attack. He then warped behind Setzer like he did when facing the Sniper Nobodies, and slammed Setzer from behind. He then gathered all the orbs before warping again to hit Setzer before he spotted him. He continued attacking in this manner, and it was barely a minute before Setzer fell to the floor, orb-less.

"Wow! That was cool! Team Sora+Roxas wins!" The judge said, as Sora shouted "Yes!" As Sora was about to leave the stage, everything froze.

"_Wow…this town really is what Maleficent told me it would be like…" _A mysterious voice said. Sora whipped his head and looked around. "Aah! Organization XIII!" Sora shouted, seeing the black cloak. Roxas immediately faded in beside him, reminding him: "Err…wasn't Organization XIII wiped out the last time?"

"Ahah! The Keyblade wielder! Or, should I say wiel-DERS? Heh heh, Maleficent warned me about you." The figure chuckled. "Show yourself!" Sora shouted. The figure pulled off its mask and said, "Of course, how rude of me. I am Zephiron, The Decibel Crusher and master of sound."

Saying that, he summoned his lance and pointed it at Sora and Roxas. "Now, back to business. May I be so honored as to challenge you two to a duel? Two on one, no rules. Just a KO battle. Savvy?" Both drew their Keyblades. In Sora's hand was the Ultima Weapon, and in Roxas' were the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "I don't like the sound of this, Sora…I feel like we're walking right into a trap. I mean, why would he want to duel two of us when there are so many other people in the world that he could duel? I think he's under one of Maleficent's orders." Roxas whispered.

Before Sora could answer, Zephiron charged at them, lance outstretched. Sora ran forward and swung the Ultima Weapon crazily. Zephiron merely jumped to the side, and Sora lost control of his weapon. He fell onto the floor, and Zephiron fired a blast of feedback noises from his lance. Sora cringed in agony, and tried to block his ears from the sound.

Roxas slashed at Zephiron with the Oblivion, and managed to knock his lance out of his hand, stopping the horrible noises. Sora slowly stood up, and together, he and Roxas charged straight at Zephiron, striking him madly. He fell off the stage, and stood up just as quickly. "Wow…If I knew you were this strong, I would've used my full power right from the start!" He laughed, and summed two razor fans.

Sora and Roxas stared at him, and ran forward. Zephiron simply chuckled, and raised his fans. As he brought them down, a powerful gust blasted Sora and Roxas. That was the last thing they could remember before they blacked out.

--

Ok, so that's the first chapter. 10 more reviews before the next one!


End file.
